11 lutego 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - Przeszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Gospoda pod Królową Gęsią Nóżką" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1982 r., 99 min) 11.40 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.45 Reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Na Suwalszczyźnie 12.45 Dla młodych widzów: "Teatralny karnawał" oraz film z serii "Szczęśliwy znalazca" (10-ost.) 13.30-15.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 13.30 "Na karuzeli" - pomysł na zarabianie 13.45 "Każdy ma prawo" 14.00 Stan ducha 14.15 Szalenstwa medycyny 14.25 Teleplastikon 14.40 "Karnawał w Wenecji" 14.55 Doskonali, niedoskonali 15.10 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.35 Biznes start (8) 15.50 Lektury domowe - Pokochać siebie 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: "Halo, 5-10-15!" oraz film z serii "Poszukiwacze złota" (8-ost.) 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Test - magazyn konsumenta 17.40 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział" - "Zmarnowane szanse" 18.00 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 W kraju Zulu Gula - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Piątek z Newmanem: "Buffalo Bill i Indianie" - western prod. USA (1976 r., 101 min) 22.25 Sprawa dla reportera 23.15 Gorąca linia 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.30 "Piękna i Bestia" - film fab. prod. USA (1987 r., 87 min) 1.00 "Paryskie noce" (rewie i kabarety Paryża) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 "Batman" - serial animowany prod. USA 9.00 Studio Dwójki 9.10 "Muzea Austrii" "Zbiory egipskie w Wiedniu" serial film dok. prod. austriackiej 9.30 Świat kobiet 10.00 "Steven Spielbcrg - bliskie spotkania" - widowisko z okazji wręczenia reżyserowi Orderu Uśmiechu 10.50 Studio Dwójki 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Sport - Puchar hodowców 11.35 Cyrki świata - "Cyrk Balszor" - film dok. prod. franc. 12.50 Przeboje Dwójki 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Przystanek Alaska" (31) - serial prod. USA 13.50 Co jest grane? 14.00 "Szaleństwa panny Ewy" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1984 r., 97 min) 15.40 Klub Yuppies? 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Powitanie 16.10 Epitafium dla gwiazdy - program wspomnieniowy o Zofii Niwińskiej, aktorce 16.35 "Hrabina Cosel" (3-ost.) - "Upadek" - serial prod. TVP 17.15 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 17.40 "Welcome to America" - teleturniej 18.00 Panorama 18.03 - 21.00 Programy Regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Za chwilę dalszy ciag programu - program Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 22.15 "Przystanek Alaska" (31) - serial prod. USA 23.00 Teatr Sensacji - Francis Durbridge: "Jak błyskawica" (1) (1972 r., 52 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Gala galicyjska - program artystyczny 1.00 "Pewnego razu w Lizbonie" (3) - "Happy end" - serial prod. portugalskiej 1.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 8.05 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.45-16.00 TV Polonia 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Program dnia 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Program dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Studio „Trójki" 17.20 Dookoła świata 18.03 PANORAMA 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 18.45 Program ekonomiczny - BOSS 19.00 Magazyn przechodnia 19.10 Pętla czasu 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.10 EOL - elbląsku-olsztyński magazyn telewizyjny 20.25 Studio „Trójki" 20.30 Reklama show 20.45 Żyć kolorowo - Beata Polak Peli 21.05 Gillette sport 21.30 ,.Partnerzy" (2) - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 23.00 TV Polonia PolSat 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.00 „Sąsiedzi", odc. 51/52 - serial obyczajowy prod. australijskiej 18.00 Pól metra książek - magazyn czytelników 18.30 „Trybunał" (4) - serial obyczajowy prod. francuskiej 19.00 lnformacje 19.20 „Dwa koty i pies": ,,Kabaret" - serial animowany 19.30 „Supermodelka" (86) - telenowela prod. brazylijskiej 20.00 „Więźniarki" (16) 20.58 Informacje 21.00 „Nielegalnie twój" - film fab. prod. USA, 1988 r. 22.45 Informacje 23.00 „Bill na swoim" (2) - film fab. prod. USA 0.40 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 Hobby kobiet, czyli uszyj sama 8.00 Programy dla dzieci 8.00 Mama i ja 8.15 Domowe przedszkole 8.45 Alchemik Sędziwój - serial TVP (powt.) 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok programów eduk. 10.45 Historia - Współczesność (powt.) 11.15 Jublieusz Jerzego Połomskiego 11.30 Dekalog - cykl dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Jedna sytuacja - progr. rozr. 12.40 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Koniec dynastii 13.35 Człowiek, który kochał śmiech - prog. rozr. 14.35 Reporterzy przedstawiają (powt.) 15.35 Ze świata - program publ. 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok programów eduk. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Program dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 18.00 Historia - Współczesność 18.25 Powrót Bardów - Andrzej Ciborowski, Piotr Mikołajczyk 18.50 Pegaz - mag. kult. 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Trzecia granica (6) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Sala nr 6 - film pol. 23.00 Tylko w "Jedynce" - program publ. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na sobotę 0.10 Punkt widzenia (6) - serial TVP 1.10 Godzina muzyki - Dang Thai Son w Warszawie 2.10 Zakończenie programu Tele-Top Gdynia 5.40 „Detektyw Remington Steele" - serial 6.30 „Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 8.00 Wiadomości. Przegląd prasy 8.15 „Generał Daimos" - film animowany, odc. 11 8.40 „Królewna Śnieżka" - film animowany, odc. 13 9.05 „Księga dżungli" - film animowany, odc. 47 9.30 „Posterunek przy Hill Street" - serial 10.45 ,.Maria" - serial, odc. 119 11.30 „Drużyna A" - serial, odc. 18 12.30 „Sol de Batey" - telenowela, odc . 28 13.30 Muzyczny Misz Masz 14.00 Muzyka (koncert) 15.00 Rozmowy Tele-Topu 15.30 Bramki, punkty, rekordy 16.15 „General Daimos" - film animowany, odc. 12 16.40 „Królewna Śnieżka" - film animowany, odc. 14 17.05 ,.Księga dżungli" - film animowany, odc. 48 17.30 Wiadomości lokalne 18.05 ,.Posterunek przy Hill Street" - serial sensacyjny 19.15 „Maria" - serial, odc. 120 20.00 „Portret striptizerki - dramat prod. USA, 1979 r. (110 min.) 21.50 Wiadomości lokalne 22.10 ,.Poznajcie Johna Doe" - dramat. USA, 1941 r. (145 min.) 0.00 Wiadomości lokalne 0.55 „Żaby" - thriller prod. USA. 1972 r. (100 min.) 2.50 Muzyczny Misz Masz 3.00 Bramki, punkty. rekordy 3.30 PETARDA 4.30 Muzyczny Misz Masz Sky Orunia 7.00 „Podstęp Foxa" - film sensacyjny prod. USA 8.35 Bajkowy świat 8.45 Dzień dobry Trójmiasto 9.00 Nasi goście 10.00 Bajkowy świat 10.30 Gdzieś obok nas - reportaż 11.00 Zakupy w Mango 11.30 Sky Studio - magazyn publicystyczny 12.00 Nowiny i pogoda 12.20 „Przyboczny strażnik" - film przygodowy prod. jap./USA 14.00 Sky Studio - magazyn publicystyczny 14.20 M-3 Magazyn muzyczny młodych 15.00 Nowiny i pogoda- serwis informacyjny 15.15 Sky Studio - magazyn publicystyczny 15.30 Koncert - S. Sojka, J. Iwański 16.00 Nasi goście 17.00 Relaks na sportowo 17.30 Nowiny i pogoda - serwis informacyjny 17.45 Na krańcach świata - program podróżniczy 18.15 Baw się razem z nami - quiz dla dzieci 18.30 Bajkowy świat 19.00 Weekend w Trójmieście - informator 19.30 Sky Studio - magazyn publicystyczny 19.45 Nowiny i pogoda - serwis informacyjny 20.00 „Podstęp Foxa" - film sensacyjny prod. USA 21.35 Zakupy w Mango 22.00 Rodzi się dziecko - reportaż, odc. II - ,.Poród" 22.30 Na dużym ekranie - nowości filmowe 23.00 Nowiny i pogoda - serwis informacyjny 23.15 „Zapłacone miasto" - film sensacyjny prod. USA 0.50 Rodzi się dziecko - reportaż., odc. II - ,,Poród" 1.20 Film fabularny 3.00 Zakupy w Mango ATV 17.30 „Sharky i George" - film animowany prod. USA 17.55 „Szalone bobasy" - film animowany prod. franc. 18.30 „Tajemnice wulkanów" - film animowany 19.00 „Santa Barbara" - serial 20.00 „Fort Boyard" - gra telewizyjna 21.20 „Sekretni wrogowie" - dramat prod. francuskiej Sat 1 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech — telewizja śniadaniowa 9.05 Alf — serial komed. USA 9.30 Love Boat — serial famil. USA 10.25 „Bonanza" - serial 11.20 „Cienie namiętności"' - serial 12.15 ..Kolo fortuny" (powt. ze środy) 13.00 ,.Księżniczka Pacyfiku" - serial 14.00 „Sąsiedzi" - serial 14.30 ,,ALF' - serial 15.05 „Bonanza" - serial 16.00 „Star Trek - następne pokolenie .. - serial 17.00 „5 x 5" - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 ,.Idź na całość!" - teleturniej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.19 Wiadomości sportowe 19.30 „Kolo fortuny" - teleturniej 20.15 „Szpiedzy jak my" - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1985 (97 min) 22.10 Studio sport: piłka nożna 23.10 „Joy i Joan" - francuski film erotyczny. 1985 (84 min) 0.40 „Three for the Show" - komedia. USA 1954 (90 min) 2.10 Star Trek DSF 6.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 7.00 Trening z DSF 7.30 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 8.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 9.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 9.30 Magazyn sportowy 12.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 12.30 ,.Powerplay"' (powt.) 13.00 Tenis: turniej ATP w Mediolanie (na żywo) 18.00 „DSFun - sportowy show 19.00 Magazyn sportowy 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 19.35 ..Powerplay" - sportowy show 20.00 Koszykówka: liga niemiecka 22.00 „Ring wolny": wrestling mężczyzn (WCW) 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Piłka nozna: Bundesliga (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.45 Tenis: turniej ATP w Marsylii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 0.45 ,,Monster Trucks" (powt.) 1.15 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga (powt.) 2.00 „Ring wolny" (powt.) Eurosport 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 Jeździectwo: PŚ w skokach 10.00 Magazyn narciarski 11.00 Magazyn golfowy 12.00 Magazyn olimpijski 14.00 Narciarstwo: PŚ w akrobacjach w La Clusaz (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 Magazyn tenisowy 15.30 Koszykówka: PE - Maes Pils Mechelen - Olympiakos Pireus 17.00 Hokej na lodzie: liga NHL 18.30 Żeglarstwo: Whitkbread Race 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Magazyn olimpijski 22.00 Boks: walki zawodowców 23.30 Strzelectwo: GP Finlandii 0.30 Magazyn hokejowy 1.30 Wiadomości sportowe Discovery Channel 17.00 Dzikie Południe: Tajemnice nowozelandzkich jaskiń - serial dok. 17.55 Tylko w Hollywood - serial dok. 18.00 Ronald Reagan - film biograficzny 18.55 Pocztówki Anny Martin 19.05 Poza rok 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Odkryj życie: Amerykańksie nastolatki lat 50 20.30 The Munro Show - mag. 21.00 Hawaje - Mekka turystów, film dok. 21.50 Camel Cup: Najdziwniejsze sporty świata - film 22.00 Wyprawa do głębin: Białe rekiny - serial dok. 23.30 Samolot X: Zmienny kąt nachylenia skrzydeł 0.00 Rafy koralowe - film przyrodn. 0.30 Planetarna rodzina: Opowieść o dwóch wyspach - serial dok. MTV 6.00 Poranek z teledyskami 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul i reggae w MTV (Richie Rich) 13.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 14.00 Simone przedstawia 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn nowości filmowych 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 „3 From I": trzy teledyski. które łączy wspólny wykonawca, temat i czas nagrania 17.30 „Zadzwoń do MTV" 18.00 Muzyczny non-stop 20.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 21.00 „Najbardziej oczekiwane" 22.30 „Beavis i Butthead"' - serial 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn nowości filmowych (Pip Dann) (cd.) 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 .,3 From 1" (cd.) 24.00 Ray Cokes na nartach 0.30 Moda i styl 2.00 Chill out Zone 3.00 Teledyski Super Channel 12.00 „Dzień w biznesie" - magazyn aktualności gospodarczych 12.30 Raport Financial Times 13.00 „Dzisiaj" - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Informacje giełdowe 14.30 „Kolo fortuny" - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Informacje giełdowe 18.00 ,.Dzisiaj - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Wiadomości ITN 19.30 Dziennik kulturalny 20.00 Przegląd filmów dokumentalnych 21.00 Studio sport: zawody motorowe 22.00 Wiadomości ITN 22.30 Biznes europejski 22.50 lnforniacje giełdowe 23.00 ,.Wieczór z Jay Leno" show 0.00 ,.Rozmowy intymne" - talkshow z udziałem telewidzów 0.30 Wiadomości NBC 1.00 „Właściwy czas" - magazyn RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.10 Klan Wolfów — telenowela meks. 10.00 Piękni i bogaci — serial famil. USA 10.30 Rajska plaża — serial australijski 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów — serial famil. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsknoty — serial USA 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem — serial komed. USA 17.30 Rodzinny gang — serial komed. USA 18.00 Rajska plaża 18.30 Osiemnasta trzydzieści 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Kolie Alaaf — koloński karnawał 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Bliźniacy — komedia USA z 1988 roku 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 Wiadomości 0.30 Nocą! — talkshow 1.00 Goło i gorąco — niem. film erotycz. 2.25 Pocałować ducha — kom. krym. USA, powt. z czwartku 4.00 American Gladiators — show Pro 7 6.00 Wciąż śnię o Joannie — serial 6.25 Program dla dzieci 7.45 Parker Lewis 8.15 Skrzydła — serial 8.45 Agentka z sercem 9.40 Hardcastle & McCormick 10.40 Tysiące mil kurzu 11.40 Roseanne — serial 12.10 Bill Cosby Show 12.40 Perry Mason i szklana trumna — serial krym. USA 14.25 Hardcastle & McCormick — serial przyg. USA 15.25 Mr Belvedere — serial famil. USA 15.55 Wciąż śnię o Joannie — serial famil. USA 16.25 Progr. dla dzieci 17.55 Parker Lewis — serial komed. USA 18.25 Skrzydła — serial famil. USA 18.55 Roseanne — serial famil. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dwóch jak smoła i siarka — film przygod. wł.-hiszp., 1973 22.20 Raven — serial 23.30 Retaliator — film przyg. USA, 1986 1.10 Kung-fu — serial 2.15 Jedenasta ofiara — film krym. USA 3sat 16.05 Heidi — serial rysunkowy 16.30 W świecie zwierząt 17.15 Motel (6) — serial szwajc. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Za granicą — korespond. 20.15 W królestwie czerwonego niedźwiedzia — 1 cz. filmu o przyrodzie i ochronie środowiska w Rosji 21.00 Szpital na peryferiach — serial czechosłowacki 21.59 Śmierć we mgle — publ. 23.05 Pokaż mi, jak latasz — film australijski, 1992 RTL 2 5.45 Rodzice są... 6.10 Kobieta za 7 min... 7.00 Abbott i Costello 7.25 Mila Superstar 7.55 Choppy 8.25 Nastolatki... 8.55 C.L.Y.D.E. 9.25 Piotruś Pan 9.50 Ruck Zuck 10.20 Proszę o uśmiech 10.55 Rodzice są... 11.25 Wujek Buck 11.55 Hulk 12.55 Hallo Kurt 13.25 Mila Superstar 13.50 Choppy 14.15 Cadichon 14.40 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills 15.05 C.L.Y.D.E. 15.40 Piotruś Pan 16.15 Abbott i Costello 16.45 Fridolin 17.00 Kobieta za 7 min dolarów 17.50 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę o uśmiech 19.00 Bachmann — serial niemiecki 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Opowieść o Josie — western USA, 1967 22.10 Wiadomości 22.20 Jutro twoja kolej — western USA, 1959, 2 części 00.05 Marzenie — serial USA 00.40 Bravo TV 2.45 Hity reklamy 3.00 Jutro twoja kolej